


Shoot First

by mmmdraco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Arrow, Oliver Queen, laryngitis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot First

Oliver can get past, work past, almost all signs of illness if he needs to in order to set his city straight. Then laryngitis hits and turns all of his words into a raspy mess of syllables. For the moment, he'll just have to shoot first and give explanations later.


End file.
